Eureka
by ohhockeydays
Summary: What if Henry hadn't given into Maria's advances. Could he have married the girl of his dreams? A Henry/Fanny fanfiction.    I do not own Mansfield or any of the characters. They are Jane Austen's  Even though I wouldn't mind owning some of them
1. Chapter 1

She could love him. She would love him in time. She knew it and he knew it. He just needed to be patient. He could see how she looked at her cousin. He needed to make her sister marry him. Then he would be able to have his lovely Fanny. He knew that the marriage would hurt her. Edmund Bertram was an idiot. The most perfect woman in the world loved him and he was giving his love to another. He knew his sister. She was not worth his time. She was petty and stupid. But Fanny was perfect. He longed for the day when she would make her his.

He set his plan in motion quickly. His sister was not easily persuadable so he put her in the company of some awful acquaintances of his, making sure she never met anyone pleasant. Her time in London was awful and after a while she longed for the pleasure of the country. He wrote to Sir Thomas, asking him for the honour of bringing Fanny home and received his consent. He wrote to her and then set off with his sister.

When they collected Fanny she looked ill and lifeless. She must have hated her time with her family. The air could not possibly have agreed with her. She became happier, however, the closer they got to her real home. He sighed to himself, remembering how he had almost given in to Maria's advances. If his sister had not tired of London he would have lost Fanny.

**A/N: So what do you think of this. Is it a promising start? I've never like Edmund Bertram so this is sort of my personal revenge. Please review! ****Im begging you! ****Pwetty pwetty please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shall I compare thee to a summer's rose?**

He helped Fanny out of the carriage, smiling at her. She gave him a timid smile. Portsmouth had definitely not agreed with her. He saw Edmund Bertram walking toward them with eyes only for Mary. Poor Fanny looked so lost. Henry offered his arm and led her into the house, making small talk.

A week or so passed. It was clear that Edmund was still under Mary's spell. Henry noticed that Mary was actually warming to the idea of being a clergyman's wife. Not that he really cared. He only wanted his Fanny. One morning just before they were setting out for Mansfield Park Mary was chatting away as usual. He decided to interrupt her.

"Mary, if Edmund Bertram asked for your hand in marriage, would you accept him?"

She thought about this for a while.

"I think I would."

"He's hopelessly in love with you, you know. Do you want me to give him a push in the right direction?"

She smiled at him.

"I think I can do that myself, Henry."

She was right about that. Within a week they were engaged and within a month they were married. He was the only one to notice Fanny's poor spirits at the wedding. She had been the bridesmaid and had looked very lovely but heartbroken. He was extra kind to her over the next week. He came over frequently to read to her and her aunt. He knew how she appreciated his reading.

A week later something awful happened. Tom was taken very ill and was brought to Mansfield Park to be nursed. Fanny devoted all her energy to him and had no time for Henry. He took some of the night shifts because he didn't want her to strain herself. No one else seemed to care very much for her health. It turned out his help wasn't enough. She was taken ill when Tom started recovering. The doctor said it was a trifling cold but he knew that it was exhaustion. He now played nurse in two rooms. He didn't understand why no one cared for Fanny's health. Maria and Julia arrived a few days later, to his relief, and helped him with the nursing. Maria did it to get away from her husband while Julia seemed to really care for Fanny's health. He still did a lot of the nursing however and so it was not so strange that he was the one present when she awoke.

He saw her eyelids fluttering and was instantly at her side. He dabbed a towel on her forehead and smiled at her. She was suddenly wide awake.

"Mr. Crawford? What are you doing here?"

She tried to get up but he gently pushed her back into the bed.

"You have not been well Ms. Price. You cannot get up. You must rest."

"B-b-but what about Tom?"

"Mr. Bertram is in much better condition than you, Ms. Price. Now I insist you lie down again."

Tom walked in at this instant and was instantly at her side.

"Oh Fanny, you're awake! I can't say how happy I am that you're all right now. I would never have forgiven myself if you had become seriously ill!"

He looked at Henry with a strange expression.

"You should probably get home now Mr. Crawford. You need to rest. We don't want you to become sick too, do we?"

Henry stood up, bowed and left them. Only when he got back to rectory did he realize what Tom's expression had held. Tom thought of Henry as a rival. This was not good. Henry had never anticipated this.

0-0

A/N: So Henry or Tom? What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Thou art more sweet

In the following weeks Henry noticed Tom was becoming more and more attentive to his cousin. She seemed a bit surprised but pleased. It was clear that she was very fond of her Tom. Henry was sure that she did not see the direction his liking for her had taken. It was clear that something needed to be done and quickly. He thought long and hard about how to stop him and finally decided on a course of action. He had a very pretty cousin, a Ms. Elizabeth Andrews, who also happened to be a good friend of the Grants. He wrote to her and invited her for a visit.

Henry had not even considered a rejection from her, and did not ever need to. She arrived the week after, as pretty as ever. He was able to persuade her to visit Mansfield Park almost immediately and they walked up, arm in arm, merry as always.

As he had predicted she charmed the whole company and Tom in particular. She knew quite a lot about horse races and they were soon deep in conversation. Henry talked a little with Fanny, in the quiet, intelligent way she preferred. She even smiled at him. He extracted a promise to ride the next day with him and his cousin and left.

0-0

The next day was perfect for riding, just cloudy enough to give an even temperature. He and his cousin met Fanny at the stables. His cousin seemed to like Fanny and talked readily and openly with her. Fanny was more responsive and smiling than usual, it seemed that she liked his cousin too. Fanny was much more relaxed than usual and even made quite a few witty comments. She seemed less drawn back and more alive and free. This was the Fanny he wanted. Seeing her that happy, he vowed to one day make her smile so radiantly at him.

When they got home he talked things over with Eliza, his partner in crime. She promised to help him deal with Tom. She had liked Fanny and wished to get to know her better. Henry approved of this.

The next day Eliza and Fanny went for a walk. Elizabeth Andrews was not simple, petty or conniving and her open nature appealed to Fanny's more drawnback personality. The women soon found themselves to be very good friends. Fanny had seen how her friend looked at Tom and desperately wished for them to fall in love.

Henry and Tom often joined them on their future weeks and somehow Fanny found herself accepting and even enjoying Henry's attentions so that Eliza and Tom could get to know each other better. She had once strongly disliked Henry Crawford but found him more likeable. She wasn't even close to falling in love with him but she was starting to enjoy his company.

0-0

A/N: Okay. This sort of sucked. Sorry! I've got writer's block at the moment so everything I write sort of sucks. Hope I'll be able to post a better chapter next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**What light through yonder window breaks?**

Elizabeth Andrews smiled at Tom's joke. She happened to glance at Fanny and Henry, who were standing by the window, and approved of what she saw. She had given Henry some careful pointers on how to woo Fanny. Her plan was to first make them become friends and then see how things progressed. She liked Fanny prodigiously and desperately wanted her to fall in love with Henry but she would never try to force her friend to marry him. Eliza was a real romantic and didn't like loveless marriages. That was probably the main reason that she was still unmarried. However, she was very fond of Tom and she thought that there was a possibility of her actually falling in love with him. Henry would approve of that. It would work out very well for him, removing all competition for Fanny's affections. She turned her attention back to Tom.

0-0

"Oh, Tom! That's a wonderful idea!"

Fanny heard Eliza's outburst and turned around. She wondered what they were speaking of. Eliza and Tom came toward them, smiling. Eliza smiled confidently at her friend.

"Oh, Fanny, you'll never guess what we've decided!"

Fanny smiled at her friend. She liked the seemingly endless energy and kindness.

"Well, it was really Tom's idea."

Tom decided to cut in. "Well we were thinking of holding a ball for when Maria and Julia come to visit."

Fanny smiled at him."That sounds like a wonderful idea, Tom."

Eliza and Tom left to talk with his father about it. Fanny suddenly realized that she was alone with Henry. She didn't like it when that happened. Luckily Lady Bertram came in and sat down on the couch. Fanny breathed out a sigh of relief. Henry seemed to notice it and smiled at her.

"So, Ms. Price, what do you think of this idea?"

"I like balls. I haven't really had the chance to attend very many though."

"No, I suppose you haven't."

"And Maria and Julia will be very pleased. They adore dancing."

"Yes, I suppose they do. Now, would you do me the honour of reserving the two first dances for me?"

Fanny flushed. "It would be an honour, sir."

He must have sensed that she was uncomfortable since he decided to change the subject. They spent the rest of his visit discussing the weather and Shakespeare.

0-0

Henry really had to applaud his cousin for her way of thinking. That woman was truly brilliant. He knew how wonderful Fanny had looked at the previous ball and how much she had enjoyed herself. Maybe this was exactly what she needed. Fanny was admired for too little for her own good. He just hoped that no one else would fall in love with her. He could definitely live without any more competition for her affections.

0-0

The next few weeks the four of them planned the ball together. They had quite a few acquaintances in the neighbourhood and this ball was going to be big. Eliza took it upon herself to talk to Sir Thomas about Fanny's clothes. He acted on her advice and hired a dressmaker to provide a completely new wardrobe, much to Fanny's mortification. Eliza had seen the gown Fanny was to wear to the ball and had completely fallen in love with it so Henry supposed it was very pretty. Fanny was becoming more comfortable in his company, which was definite progress.

0-0

Invitations were dispatched and accepted, menus were decided on and everything was going splendidly. A few days before the ball, however, something occurred that was supposed to dampen their spirits. Maria found herself very ill and couldn't come to visit them as planned. Fanny was very worried on her cousin's account. Personally, Henry thought it was wonderful development. It meant that Maria wouldn't be throwing herself at him all the time, or coolly ignoring him. Julia was still to come and he had noticed that Fanny seemed to enjoy her company more. So, according to him, it was all for the best.

0-0

A/N: I realized I'm writing really short chapters in this fanfiction. Oh well, at least I'm updating. I'll write about the ball next time. Trust me, Fanny is going to fall in love soon. I just want it to seem a little bit credible so I'm waiting for the right opportunity for her to realize her feelings.


	5. Chapter 5

**For you and I are past our dancing days**

Fanny's cheeks were flushed as she ran from room to room, inspecting the servants' work. In the absence of her cousins she was going to act as hostess and she was determined that everything was to be perfect.

A few hours before the ball, Eliza came over to help Fanny get ready. Fanny's dress was truly beautiful, enhancing her very soft, fragile beauty. Fanny wasn't a stunner and never would be. She was a much more special wonderful person and her personality was closer to real perfection than any beautiful woman's. Eliza appreciated that her cousin realized this; it almost made him deserve Fanny. She really hoped that Fanny would learn to love Henry. He could make her very happy.

0-0

Julia was on the lookout for a husband. Maria was married and Henry Crawford was courting Fanny, in some incomprehensible way. That left Julia with absolutely nothing. She needed a husband, preferably rich and charming, as soon as possible and this ball was the perfect oppurtunity to find one. She had given up all hope of Henry Crawford after seeing the way he looked at Fanny. It had actually touched her that he actually loved Fanny. Her cousin deserved someone like him.

0-0

Henry had arrived early, as moral support to Fanny who was currently looking extremely nervous. He smirked. This was good practise for her. When they married he would make sure that Fanny got her time in the spotlight. She was looking uncommonly beautiful tonight. The flush on her cheeks and her shining eyes enhanced her looks enormously. He walked over to her and held out his arm to her. When she took it he noticed that she was shaking slightly.

"It's going to be fine, Ms. Price."

"Of course, Mr. Crawford."

He noticed that she didn't seem the least bit reassured.

"And if it isn't fine I can make sure Mrs. Norris gets blamed for the fiasco."

She gave him a reproachful look but it was half-hearted. She didn't seem quite as nervous anymore though. He wished she'd talk to him, even if she was worrying about trivial things. He wanted to get to know her and he wished she'd let him. He had to leave her now as the guests were beginning to arrive. She and Tom were to greet them together. He watched them and was pleased to see that Fanny improved as a hostess with practise. Soon it was time for the dancing to begin and he went to her. She took his arm willingly, an angelic smile on her face.

The music began and they danced. He had danced with her once before and remembered the grace with which she had moved on that occasion. This time, he though, she was not as nervous and she looked even prettier. She was easily the best dancer there even though she had probably had the least practise of all the party. They talked of meaningless things and he even got her to laugh a few times at some witty comment.

0-0

Julia was mingling. It was hard for her to hear her cousin praised so much everywhere she went. It wasn't something she was used to. She and Maria had always been the admired ones and Fanny their almost-servant. Fanny was worth all the admiration and praise though. Julia was painfully aware that Fanny was a much better person than she.

Julia had not found any eligible young men yet. After spending so much time with her sister and her husband Julia had decided that to marry for love was her only option. She would not walk in her sister's footsteps. She looked across the ballroom looking for her brother when she saw a very handsome young man. She blushed and looked in his direction again.

0-0

Henry had not seen Fanny for above an hour. She had danced with countless men and had turned out to be quite sought after as a dance-partner. He had heard several of the other men speak of her with praise. However they had all seemed to respect his claim on her and had not overstepped any boundaries. He was glad that she didn't seem to have any feelings for them either. They praised her and she blushed and enjoyed herself but that was all. However he was a bit worried now because he knew for a fact that she was not dancing. He desperately hoped that she had not been naïve enough to go into the garden with any of the more disreputable "gentlemen".

0-0

**A/N: Next chapter: Henry looks for Fanny and Julia talks to a handsome stranger.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Then I defy you, stars!**

Henry walked out into the garden. He saw many couples walking together arm in arm, but there was no sign of Fanny's graceful form. He walked toward the shrubbery anxiously. He was really worried now. He knew that Sir. Thomas had had to invite some disreputable gentlemen for business purposes. He desperately hoped that one of them hadn't gotten their claws into her. He tried to take deep breaths to calm himself as he walked through the shrubbery towards the woods. Where could she be? He gazed around looking for her. Suddenly he spotted her, standing by the oak trees. He made his way quickly toward her. "Please let her be all right," he silently prayed while she just stood there, completely immobile.

0-0

Julia caught _his_ eye again. That was the fifth time this evening. Somehow, she always managed to catch herself staring at him. She wondered what there was about them that she couldn't help but look at. He was handsome, of course, but she knew many handsome men. Beauty wasn't that important to her. He had a certain appeal, he looked sort of… happy. That was the word. There was a certain happiness about him. He looked up and caught her eye again. She blushed furiously and looked down. When she dared to look up again, after reproaching herself for being so rude, she saw that he was coming toward her with an old acquaintance of hers, a Ms. Shaw. The necessary introductions were made and he smiled easily at her.

"You are the youngest daughter, I believe?"

"Yes, Sir, I am."

"Should I call you Ms. Bertram now? Or are you still Ms. Julia?"

"I am Ms. Bertram now. My sister was married a few months ago."

"Well, Ms. Bertram, would you like to dance?"

"I would be glad to, Sir."

He led her to the floor. They talked and laughed while dancing but Julia felt a wave of unease. His name, Mr. Seul, rang a bell. She was sure she had heard it before.

0-0

"Fanny, Fanny?"

She turned slowly toward Henry Crawford, her eyes blank.

"Fanny, what's wrong?"

She bit her lip, a very uncharacteristic thing for her to do and remained silent.

"Do you wish to go back inside? To go to bed perhaps?"

She shook her head slowly.

"Do you want me to go, Fanny?"

She looked away.

"No."

Her voice was barely a whisper. A shiver ran down Henry's spine. What had happened to her?

"Well, we should at least sit down, Fanny."

He took her arm cautiously and led her to a nearby bench.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She didn't answer. He sat down beside her, too close for convention, but at the moment he couldn't care less. He could see that she was hurting.

"He used to do this with me, you know?"

Her voice was distant.

"He used to watch the stars with me. He taught me all the constellations. Look there's Orion's Belt."

She pointed, slowly raising her arm, and he looked in her hand's direction.

"It was something only he and I did together. It was like when we would go riding together. Except one day we didn't go riding together anymore."

The hurt was evident in her voice now.

"And then it was like I didn't exist anymore. He did all those things with _her_. I was just a back up. Someone that listened to him talk about all his problems. That was all I was good for. And I didn't even mind."

He didn't even dare to breathe. Wasn't this what he had always wanted? To have her talk to him honestly? But it hurt so much to listen to her. He was hurting along with her. He had always known, he supposed. She had _loved_ Edmund. And he had thrown that love in her face and replaced her with Mary.

"I was sad for a long time. And he talked so much about her, I though my head would burst. I couldn't bear it. It hurt so much. And then you came along."

He saw that she was crying.

"And they wanted to force me to marry you, _he _supported the idea. They all _adored _you. And I was the only one who didn't. I was still suspicious. They called me ungrateful. They tried to get me to change my mind. They tried to change everything about me."

He was crying now as well, silently. How could he have done this to her? He had wanted to force her to love him.

"They punished me for not doing as I was told. It was like I was a child all over again. The little girl that always did wrong. And all the time I had to watch _them_ together. Falling in love. And I was hurting but no one cared."

She took a shaky breath.

"And then I came back from my real family, except I didn't belong there either, and you came back too. And you were so nice about it all. You were just there, listening to me talk, noticing me. It felt so strange. And then Elizabeth came as well and she was so wonderful. I felt loved, by you and by her. It felt like I had a family."

He put his arm around her back. He knew he really shouldn't but he couldn't keep himself from doing it all the same. She barely responded to the touch.

"I knew I was hurting you by not being more open, more responsive. But you never complained. And then I came out here tonight and looked at the stars. And it felt so wrong to watch them alone. I kept on thinking that it was probably because I wanted Edmund to be here."

Her voice was becoming more and more quiet. It was nearly inaudible now.

"And then I realized that I didn't want Edmund here. He betrayed me and left me without a second glance. I didn't want Edmund beside me anymore. I didn't want Edmund at all."

She had stopped crying now.

"I wanted someone else here with me. I wanted you."

He stared at her. It took a while for her to look up at him but when she did he saw the candour in her eyes.

"And that's when I realized that I love you. And then you came looking for me. And I realized that you probably love me too."

He felt a smile forming on his face.

"And it was such a strange sensation. And you were so nice! Why are you so nice, Henry?"

He had butterflies in his stomach now but her enquiring eyes made him answer.

"How can I be anything but nice to you, Fanny? How can anyone not adore you as I do?"

She looked down.

"Don't flatter me, Henry. You know how I hate flattery."

"I'm not flattering you, Fanny. I'm being completely honest. You take care of everyone, except yourself. You think the world of everyone because you're scared. You defend everyone, you would defend your worst enemy. And all because you've never allowed yourself to believe in who you are. You are a wonderful person, Fanny. And I do love you, Fanny. So very much."

He took her hand softly and kissed it.

"Henry, I should go. I think the ball is over."

He let her go then, after extracting a promise of a private conversation the next day. He gazed after her as she went.

0-0

A/N: I think that was the longest chapter so far. If you like it, please review. I can't tell you how much it means to me that someone appreciates what I write. Next chapter will feature a lot of Julia and of course Henry and Fanny's conversation.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wisely and slow; they stumble that run fast**

The next morning a lot of things happened. It is impossible to describe each of these happenings in the detail they deserve and therefore I only wish to tell you, dear reader, that Lady Bertram decided to stop lying in the sofa and proceeded to walk for several hours before changing her mind again, Mrs. Norris found it was time once again to repeatedly remind Fanny what a disappointment she was and last, but not least, Sir. Thomas realized that his eldest son was in love.

0-0

Julia awoke late that morning with a headache. She still had no idea why she recognized the name of her mysterious admirer and it bothered her. Moreover she didn't feel quite at home at Mansfield Park anymore. Tom spent nearly all his free time with Ms. Andrews, a woman so pleasant that not even Julia could think ill of her, and Fanny was always fixing something or trying to avoid Mr. Crawford. None of her family took much of an interest in her. Therefore she had decided to be married as soon as possible. She did like Mr. Seul and she was sure that she could make him fall in love with her but she couldn't make that uneasy feeling go away. She got up and wrote a letter to her sister, asking her if she recognized the name.

0-0

Tom and Eliza were walking together, quite unchaperoned, in the woods. They were speaking of the ball, where they had danced a great deal with each other. It was a very pleasant conversation, with a great deal of witty remarks and laughter. Tom didn't like to ruin the mood but he felt it had to be done. He could not let them go on as they were without telling her exactly how he felt.

0-0

Henry Crawford was pacing back ad forth, waiting for Fanny to make her appearance in the rose garden. Finally she came, flushed and out of breath.

"I'm so sorry that I am late, Mr. Crawford," she said, curtseying.

"You know very well that I wish you to call me Henry. If you don't, I shan't be able to call you Fanny."

She blushed.

"Mr. Crawford, Henry, I am well aware that I did something incredibly stupid and unorthodox yesterday. I deeply hope that it has not affected your opinion of me."

He really hoped that she was not about to change her mind.

"Fanny, what you did last night changed my opinion of you for the better, if that is even possible. You cannot imagine how happy I have been the last few hours, remembering what you said last night."

Her face fell.

"Mr. Crawford, you must understand that I was not in my right mind. I was sick with grief and I should not have spoken as I did."

"You spoke exactly right, Fanny. You did not speak any untruths, did you?"

"No, Sir, however…"

"If what you said last night is true, Fanny, then I cannot let you go on reproaching yourself. Would it be such a terrible thing to be married to me?"

"Of course not, Sir. I did not mean it in that way."

He looked at her, taking in her anxious expression ad dishevelled appearance.

"Do you need more time to think, Fanny?"

"It would not be right, Sir, to claim more time considering what I said last night."

"Never mind what is right. Do you need more time?"

She stared steadily at the ground.

"I would greatly appreciate it, Mr. Crawford. I am very sorry."

He smiled.

"If you will consent to call me Henry, then I will promise not to take offense. You should not try to pretend to be someone you are not. I know that changes are hard for you."

"Very well, Henry," she answered with a nervous smile.

"Now do you wish to accompany me, Fanny? I know for a fact that your cousin is going to propose to my cousin today in the woods and I thought that we could both be extremely vulgar and spy on them."

She gave him a reproachful smile but could not keep the curiousity out of her eyes.

"They would do the same for you, Fanny. Go on."

She seemed to think it over before finally agreeing. They walked arm in arm toward the woods.

0-0

Eliza saw the way Tom was looking nervously at her. That man was so adorable sometimes. She wondered what was on his mind this time. It was strange to think that she had only made his acquaintance a few weeks ago. It seemed like she had known him forever. It just felt so right to be with him.

Three days ago she had realized that she loved him. It had not been a very remarkable mindblowing discovery. She had simply looked at him and thought to herself: "I think I love this man." Since that day she had been slowly encouraging his romantic attentions. She was sure that her feelings were reciprocated. Tom was a very easy person to read.

0-0

Oh no! Julia stood up suddenly. This couldn't be happening! Of course she had recognized the name, she was only surprised that it had taken her this long to realize who he was. What had she been thinking? Out of all the people there that night she had to notice him! Now she understood why he had seemed so happy last night. Three years ago she had barely looked twice at him and now she hadn't been able to keep her eyes off him. Oh how humiliating!

Three years previously

James Seul had come with his sister and mother to London for the season. They went to a ball on their third evening there. He had danced with a few of his sister's friends and had enjoyed himself a lot. He was usually a quiet man but something about London had him completely changed. He was the picture of an amiable gentleman and his sister had told him how much her friends had enjoyed his company.

_When the evening was nearly up his sister saw some friends that she "simply had to" greet. He joined her and was introduced to the party, which consisted of Ms. Bertram, Ms. Julia Bertram and their second cousins, the Fitzgeralds. He was struck by the two Ms. Bertrams, who were both refined and pretty. He tried to strike up a conversation with the younger daughter, who seemed the pleasantest, but was painfully snubbed. He was not disconcerted though and saw to it that they met several more times during his stay in London. She, however, did not seem to like his company in the slightest. She abused him and made fun of his infatuation. Eventually he left London, heartbroken._

Julia groaned. She remembered him perfectly now. She had been teased mercilessly by her acquaintances and she had taken it all out on him. She had been positively awful. How embarassing!

0-0

**A/N: Awh! Poor Julia. Or maybe you don't feel sorry for her? In the next chapter Tom proposes to Eliza and Edmund comes home.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The precious treasure of his eyesight lost**

"Ms. Andrews, Elizabeth, I have something I need to tell you."

Elizabeth noticed the quiver in Tom's voice. She turned away from the rose she was admiring and faced him.

"What is it, Mr. Bertram?"

"I-I-I would like you to call me Tom."

She gave him an encouraging smile.

"Of course, Tom. What do you need to tell me?"

Tom took a few steadying breaths before he started speaking.

"Elizabeth, when you arrived at Mansfield Park I was struck at once by your beauty and charm but as we grew closer and closer and became, I should like to think, good friends I started to notice your other virtues: your kindness, your modesty, your boldness. I knew that I could talk openly and freely to you about whatever matter came into my head and that is why I feel that I must speak my great secret now. I can't stand being dishonest to you. I shall simply say it, blurt it out as the expression says, instead of giving some long beautiful speech. I love you, Elizabeth, and I would be very happy if you would consent to be my wife."

Elizabeth smiled at Tom.

"Oh Tom, I love you too and I would very much like to be your wife."

Tom flashed her a radiant smile. They stayed there, simply talking, for a long time and Fanny and Henry decided to give them some privacy.

0-0

Julia was in a nearby town, shopping, when she saw a familiar face. She groaned but decided to keep a stiff upper lip and walked toward her acquaintance. He noticed her at the same time and went out of his way to greet her.

"How do you do, Ms. Bertram."

"How do you do, Mr. Seul. I'm quite well, thank you."

"I am also quite well. What are you doing in town today?"

"I am looking for some good material for dresses as my old ones are out of fashion now."

"Do you wish me to assist you? I have quite impeccable taste when it comes to fabric and muslin."

Julia felt quite humiliated but didn't let it show.

"Of course, Mr. Seul. I would be very glad."

They walked together and spoke of different fashions.

"Mr. Seul, how do you know so much about dress-making? If I may be impertinent enough to ask?"

"Of course, Ms. Bertram. My sister is quite interested in the art and I frequently chaperoned her to her dressmaker appointments."

"Oh, I remember! It was quite a passion of hers."

Julia blushed when she realized what she had said. Mr. Seul gave her an enquiring glance.

"I didn't think you recognized me, Ms. Bertram."

Julia's face was quite red now.

"I didn't, not at first."

"Shall we continue? It is getting dark."

Julia stared at him.

"Are we to continue as if nothing has happened?"

"I do not see why we shouldn't."

Julia sighed. This was really awkward.

"This is a bit of an unorthodox thing to say, Mr. Seul, but I think we should speak about it."

"What do you wish to discuss?"

"I wish to apologize, Mr. Seul."

"Apology accepted. Now can we go to the dress-maker?"

Julia didn't feel strong enough to keep pushing her point when Mr. Seul so clearly didn't want to talk about what had happened. They went to the dress-makers and then she went home in her carriage. She thought a lot about their encounter. It seemed like Mr. Seul still desired her company but she felt that she couldn't be quite comfortable around him until they had spoken about what happened. How was she going to make this right?

0-0

Fanny was reading in the gardens, quite undisturbed. She sat so still that the birds flew closer and closer, filling her head with song. She put her book away and simply sat there, absorbing the atmosphere. She didn't know what she was going to do about Henry. She knew that she loved him but at the same time she wasn't ready for the big change that marriage brought with it.

Suddenly she heard carriage wheels rolling across the gravel. She was convinced that it was Julia come home but when she ran to greet her cousin she noticed that this carriage was different. The carriage stopped and out stepped… Edmund and Mary. She was by their side in a moment, greeting them. They seemed very happy to see her too. Mary was busy telling her an account of a very rude farmer and Edmund was seeing to the bags.

"So, Fanny, has my brother succeeded with you yet?"

Fanny blushed. She hated when Mary made these kinds of remarks.

"He has? Oh my dear Fanny! When is the wedding?"

"Mary, please don't… We are not engaged."

"Oh," Mary said, her spirits considerably dampened.

"Mary! Are you ready?"

Edmund was just about to step into the house.

"Of course, love! I'm coming."

And Mary left Fanny there. Fanny could feel that she was not welcome to join them. She marveled again at how stupid Edmund must be if he had chosen a woman like Mary. Fanny wasn't bitter, she was just being realistic for once. She just couldn't stand Mary.

0-0

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in ages. I think the next chapter will be better at least. There's a lot of Henry/Fanny coming up. BTW Mary's a bitch.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mischief Managed**

Marriage had changed Mary Crawford, and not for the better. Before she had been stupid, unfeeling and conniving but now her bad qualities had grown even worse. She had grown into a very mean woman, used to getting her own way and feeling nothing for people who dared to disobey her. Fanny had been the first person to experience this changed Mary Crawford but in the following days she was not the last. Mrs. Norris was given a tongue-lashing for complaining too much, Sir Thomas was treated as a senile old man, Tom as a fool, but the person who fared the worst was, as always, Fanny. Mary pretended to be kind to her "dear dear friend" but behind every courteous word, every smile, every affected sentiment there was a deeper hurtful meaning, something only Fanny could see. Fanny started avoiding the house; going for long walks and rides instead of remaining in Mary's company waiting to be hurt. She had gotten over Edmund so recently and this was just making everything worse.

Henry had, of course, noticed Fanny's frequent absenses but had not commented on them. He saw that she was once again retreating into her shell. He desperately hoped that Mary and Edmund would leave soon. He had been so close to getting Fanny to accept him and now he would have to gain her trust again. He hated that Mary couldn't see what she was doing to him.

Meanwhile Tom and Elizabeth were walking on clouds, quite oblivious to the rest of the world. They were to be married within 6 weeks and were counting down the days. They were inseperable, too much in love to take much notice in anything else.

Julia was also oblivious to the world but in quite a different sense. She had tried to talk to Mr. Seul and had gotten him to open up a little. She felt that if she wanted to continue this relationship then she sneeded to know that she had his full forgiveness. It felt as if she didn't know him very well. She couldn't see what he was thinking and it annoyed her. She thought herself to be quite a perceptive person and not being able to read the person who was, quite probably, the love of her life, was hard for her.

* * *

Fanny was out riding when she saw a familiar face, walking toward her.

"Henry," she called out.

He smiled at her and came closer.

"Hello, Fanny. I was just coming to see if you had any intention of returning today."

Her face fell as she knew what coming back meant, another tête-á-tête with Mary. He read her expression well and his smiling face morphed instantly into one of the fullest sympathy.

"I'm really sorry, Fanny, for the way she has been treating you. It is quite undeserved, I assure you. Just one more week and then she will be out of your hair."

Fanny gave him a weak smile.

"I suppose so, yes."

"Now will you walk or ride back?" He asked the question eagerly, hoping for her to want to spend more time with him.

"It doesn't take very long to ride back…"

"What do you feel most inclined toward doing, Fanny?"

She thought about it seriously. She really didn't want to spend more time with gave Henry a timid smile before answering, "walking."

He assisted her in dismounting her horse, making sure not to act improperly though it was nearly killing him to resist. She must have felt it too as she moved instinctively further away from him as they walked back slowly.

"So, Fanny, how was your ride?"

She detested polite conversation and he knew it but he felt that she needed to talk. She had been so isolated lately and it couldn't be good for her.

"It was perfectly satisfactory. I feel much better now that I exercise more frequently."

He nearly snorted.

"Come on, Fanny. Can you not be candid when speaking to me?"

She gave him something like a smile.

"I'm sorry, Henry. I think you know what I mean anyway."

"Do you wish me to speak to my sister?"

Oh no," she said, shocked, "you couldn't!"

"Whyever not?"

"Because then she would…"

"Know she has affected you? I think she already knows."

"But it is not polite, you cannot do it!"

"Fanny, please! She is my sister and her behaviour is atrocious. I have a right to tell her so."

But still Fanny wouldn't be convinced. She was too used to self-sacrifice. Henry gave up. It was only a week of suffering after all. They would survive this.

* * *

After dinner the party played cards. Fanny became more and more quiet and drawn-back as the evening wore on. Henry was really starting to worry about her. She had made such progress in the last few months before Mary had ruined everything. He didn't dare disobey her wishes though. She trusted him and he knew that when her mind was set it was better not to interfere. But he needed to do something. He needed a plan.

Meanwhile Julia was also lost in her thoughts. She had seen Mr. Seul again that day and he had acted so… strange. She didn't know what to make of his behaviour. He had acted guilty, though of what she had no idea. She spent too much of her time thinking of Mr. Seul these days. She needed to get a grip on herself. If she was being perfectly honest with herself she couldn't understand herself what she saw in him. He wasn't a very charismatic person. But for some strange reason she couldn't stay away from him.

Henry approached Fanny nervously. Her eyes were blank and she was furiously working away at some mending.

"Fanny?"

She looked up at him and quickly schooled her face into an apathic look.

"Yes, Henry?"

"There is something I wish to ask you."

"Ask away."

"Could we go somewhere a bit more private?"

"Of course."

They went for a moonlight stroll. By now the Bertrams were so familiar with the Crawfords that this was perfectly accepted. In Sir Thomas' eyes the couple were practically engaged already.

* * *

**A/N: Next time you'll find out what Henry wants to ask Fanny**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: You'll never believe this but I'm back on track with this story now. I can't believe I just stopped and I'm so sorry guys! I started college and everything was just so tough the first year that I simply had no imagination left. But now I feel like I should start writing again so here goes.  
****I think we need a quick summary: Henry sort of proposed to Fanny who sort of accepted him, but she changed her mind the next day. Tom and Elizabeth Andrews are engaged. Edmund and Mary are home and Mary is a bit of a bitch. Also Julia is involved with the mysterious Mr. Seul. And Henry has something he wants to ask Fanny.**

* * *

**More sinned against than sinning**

Sir Thomas Bertram was not completely oblivious to what was going on in the house. In fact, he took a great interest in finding out as much as he could about his children and Fanny's relationships that he could. He knew that a lot of people would have been upset if they had had Tom as a son, especially considering that he was in fact marrying someone who was socially beneath him. Sir Thomas had taken some time to find out everything he could about Tom's future wife. It wasn't that there was anything wrong with the girl herself, and to be honest, Sir Thomas thought she was just the person to make Tom into a better man, but these things needed to be investigated anyway.

So for the past few days he had been holed up in his study, reading all the papers he had found on Elizabeth Andrews. It had made for interesting reading. Eliza's father had been one of the lucky men who rose to fame in the navy, earning quite a lot of money and being made into a gentleman. Her grandfathers however were working men. One was a lawyer and the other a doctor. Not especially disgraceful, but not a merit either. Eliza had attended a boarding school with a classic education. She had not married despite being very pretty and kind. She had many friends who were middle class and was well liked among them.

Sir Thomas did however, after a lot of research, find something to discredit her. Her sister had eloped a few years ago with a man. It had all been a waste as the man in question had never intended to marry her. But there had been a child and the sister had never married. Eliza's parents had not disowned their daughter, something Sir Thomas would have been forced to do because of social conventions, but had welcomed her back and let the mother and child live with them. At the time Elizabeth had also been living at home. When the socialites in London found out about this all hell would break loose. They would argue that her sister's character had corrupted the pretty Eliza and Tom would have to work very hard to get her into the parties he was used to attending. Sir Thomas only hoped his son was up to it, and that he was aware of the situation.

* * *

Henry brought Fanny out into the garden, to the bench where they had watched the stars together. He was a bit nervous and didn't know how she'd take the news he had to tell her.

"Fanny?" he said hesitantly and permitted himself to take her hand between his.

She looked really nervous now, probably scared of another proposal. He smiled slightly.

"I had a letter today, Fanny, and I think I should tell you about it."

She nodded slightly.

"Well about this letter, it was from a good friend of mine in London, a Mr. Hearst. He wonders when I'll be back there to visit the next time."

Fanny was clearly puzzled now. She had no idea where this was leading.

"Mr. Hearst has a sister, considerably older than he is, who also lives permanently in London. She moves in all the right circles and she loves new acquaintances. Anyway, she has written to Ms. Andrews to ask her to visit for a week since they're old friends."

Fanny looked even more puzzled.

"So Ms. Andrews is going there in a few days to purchase wedding clothes. Tom and Sir Thomas know. And the letter from Mr. Hearst has to do with that. Ms. Andrews wants to ask you to come with her since you've never seen London, but hasn't had the time yet. And Mr. Hearst writes to tell me he'll keep an eye out for you since, if you get along with his sister, you can stay on for another three weeks before the wedding."

He tried to read Fanny's expression. She didn't seem too averse to the idea.

"What do you think, Fanny?"

She thought for a moment.

"I think I need the night to think about it but... I'm not sure, but, maybe... Yes, I think I'd like to go."

Henry smiled. His Fanny was getting spontaneous. She smiled but seemed hesitant.

"Henry? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"I don't really know how to put this, but that's not the only reason Mr. Hearst has written. I'll be escorting you up. And then I'll have a meeting with him about... about an opportunity."

Fanny was looking worried now.

"Tell me what it is, Henry."

"Well, like I said it's hard to put it into words but... Well you see, he's in charge of recruiting people for a few diplomatic stations in different countries. And he's asked me if I'd be interested in going to Jamaica for a year."

Fanny stared at him and went completely still.

"Fanny? Fanny, my dear?"

"So what does that mean," she asked quietly.

He laughed. "Well I wasn't planning on leaving you behind if that's what you're worried about."

"Henry, be serious."

He sobered up.

"Sorry, Fanny, I'll try. I would have to leave in three months, and before that I need to get ready. It's a wonderful opportunity for me, and a chance for me to do something good."

He looked at her imploringly. She stared into the distance.

"I don't know about this, Henry."

He sensed her shutting herself away emotionally. He needed to make sure she realized what he was asking of her.

"If you need a few days to think about it I'll understand. I just want to tell you, before you make up your mind, that I love you and want to marry you before. I want you to come to Kingston with me."

"I don't know what to say..."

He took her other hand in his as well.

"Take a few days, Fanny. Don't feel any pressure. But think of how it would feel to escape from this place."

She nodded slowly.

"I'll think about it, Henry. That's all I can promise for now."

"That's more than enough, my love."

He took her arm and escorted her in. After a few minutes Fanny complained of a headache and retired. Henry desperately hoped he had been right in telling her, and that he'd told her in the right way.

* * *

**A/N: So hopefully this is a promising reboot of this story. I'll try to continue and keep the creativity flowing.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Parting is such sweet sorrow**

Fanny found it hard to sleep that night. As soon as she felt herself relaxing, and being close to falling asleep, Henry's words would jolt her back into consciousness.

"I want you to come to Kingston with me".

She sighed and rolled onto her back. It was true, she could. She could marry Henry and go with him to Jamaica.

But at the same time she couldn't! She would have to leave Mansfield, get used to married life with Henry. With all the changes that would mean, and all the insecurity. She would have to go to a completely different place on the other side of the earth. She'd be giving up everything for him. She would be giving herself another chance, but at the same time taking away every familiar object she had ever been surrounded by. Even Henry would be different.

Late into the night she decided that she needed a walk. She was tired and her head was tired but she needed to go outside for some fresh air. She put on a dressing gown and padded down the stairs. When she was younger she used to do this often, go outside to watch the stars. She walked into a small shrubbery and looked up. The sight was breathtaking. For just a few moments she enjoyed feeling insignificant.

* * *

Julia was sobbing furiously in her room, stifling the sounds with her pillow. She didn't want to live anymore. She felt trapped and panicky. She didn't know what to do.

Julia was a passionate person, but for many years she had controlled her passion. She had never allowed herself to let her true impulses show. She had been the weaker copy of Maria. The not so extreme sister. And she had suffered for it. She had started to dislike Maria. Julia had become jealous. Maria got all the attention, all the love, all the suitors. Henry Crawford had nearly broken Julia's heart. If Maria had married him Julia would probably never have recovered. She simply couldn't lose again without also losing her self-control.

So now she was crying. Trying to think of a solution. She couldn't understand Mr. Seul. She didn't know how to act around him, what it was appropriate to say. He brought out a side in her that she would have liked to keep hidden. He seemed to be in control all of the time.

She needed to break his control.

She needed him to show her who he really was.

But how could she?

Julia got up from the bed and started pacing the room, the tears still falling. She needed a plan.

* * *

The next morning Edmund Bertram rose early. He went about his morning prayer with some enthusiasm before eating an early breakfast alone. His wife wouldn't be up for a few hours. She liked to sleep far into the morning. He smiled to himself.

Edmund liked having the morning to himself. It gave him time to pray, read and prepare material for future sermons. When his wife joined him he could lay that aside and spend all his time with her. He was completely devoted to her still.

At eleven Mary Crawford walked down the stairs into the small breakfast room. The servant hurried to fetch her something to eat. Mary was a cook's nightmare. She would never say when she was going to eat, but always complained when a dish was late. One of the maids had helped her dress that morning so the kitchen had a little warning. A few minutes after coming down Mary had breakfast in front of her. She glanced with annoyance around the room. She wished to be out of this house soon, to be in a house of her own where she would be in charge. And while Edmund was at Mansfield he would go about his Mansfield ways. She hoped that their new home would enable him to make new habits. Habits that she would plant in his mind.

She looked up as the door opened. Julia walked in and took a place at the table. Mary looked jealously on as a maid appeared almost instantaneously with more food. How come the servants never did that for her?

"Julia, my dear. So glad to see you awake," Mary said with more affection than she felt.

"Good morning, Mary," Julia replied in a dull voice.

Julia was tired. She would have preferred to be alone.

"Oh sister, have you not slept well?" Mary continued, coaxing.

"No, I had trouble with a headache," Julia lied, "But it is better now."

"Oh headaches can be so tiring, my dear. But no matter if it is better. Pray, what are your plans for the day?"

"Nothing in particular. I was planning on going into town to look at some new fabrics. And then of course there's the dance at the Havishams' tonight."

"Oh was that tonight? I shall have to remind Edmund again. He is so very bad at remembering such things."

Julia ate in silence. Mary looked at her for a few seconds before continuing.

"Of course he was up at dawn today studying his Scripture and saying his monotonous prayers. I simply shall never understand why he takes it all so seriously. There are so many other things that I'd rather spend my time doing."  
Julia sighed and prepared herself, "So what do you think of married life so far, sister."

No one would ever accuse Julia Bertram of being discourteous.

Mary smiled smugly, "Well you know, it's a WHOLE different thing being a married woman. Life has changed considerably. There are simply so many things to consider and decide. And of course you have to consider your husband's input on all matters, and make sure that you are on the same page as him."

"So when shall you be moving into your new residence? When shall we hear Edmund preach?"

Mary's eyes flashed dangerously. She didn't like to think of her husband's future employment.

"We shall be leaving Mansfield in two or three days and then there are some friends of mine to visit. We are waiting for everything to be ready for us. Of course we shall be back for the wedding here in a month."

Julia nodded and smiled. Both women went back to their food, neither of them caring much for what the other had said.


	12. Chapter 12

**All the world's a stage**

London. Henry. Jamaica. The words were flashing before her eyes constantly. London she would agree to. She had never been before and it would be quite fun, especially if Elizabeth was joining her. But the rest? Fanny just didn't know yet. And she didn't know how to make her mind up. She would have liked for everything to go on as it always did. Instead she felt pressured.

She slipped out into one of the gardens and looked at the flowers. The gardens at Mansfield were wonderful. There was always something blooming, no matter the time of year.

"Fanny? Oh it is you, you darling thing."

Mary's shrill nasal voice interrupted Fanny's musings.

"Oh hello Mary. I didn't see you."

Mary laughed harshly, "No I should imagine not. You looked as if you were living in another world."

Fanny blushed and stayed quiet. Mary latched on to her arm and they started walking together. Mary was the first to break the silence as always.

"Oh it shall feel so good to leave Mansfield," she sighed contentedly.

Fanny started, "So you are to leave?"

"Tomorrow hopefully," Mary said unaffectedly, "It shall be so nice to see a few of my relatives. And we're stopping by our future house as well to see what needs to be fixed before we move there. Oh it shall be so nice to have a house."

Fanny smiled slightly and tried to think of what to say.

"Oh Fanny don't think I hate Mansfield," Mary said suddenly and turned to her, "It's just that I'm eager for my dear husband and I to start our life together."

"And," she went on with a carefree voice, "there is too much to remind Edmund of his past here. Too any memories and so much personality. I'm sure he will change once we move into our house. When he won't be as affected by his closest family."

It took every acting skill Fanny had not to react to Mary's words. The harshness that she judged the Bertrams, and probably Fanny with, was, to say the least, not kind, and the fact that Mary seemed to be completely unaware of her husband's personality was even worse. Fanny mustered up a few sounds of comfort. Luckily they were out of the garden now. Mary had steered them expertly there just in time to be able to leave once she had dealt her harshest blow. Mary saw Edmund waving at her and rushed off to his side, leaving Fanny to her own thoughts yet again.

* * *

Edmund had dreamt of Fanny that night. In fact he dreamt of Fanny most nights, and quickly forgot about it in the morning. But this dream had been special. It had gone further than the ones he'd had before. Usually he dreamt of walking with her, talking and making her laugh. Sometimes he dreamt of dances, where Fanny was his smiling partner. Lately there had been a recurring dream. He would come home to a cottage that he instinctually knew was his own house. He would open the gate and at the same time the front door would open and Fanny would stand there, smiling at him.

But this dream had been different. Instead of waking the dream had continued. Edmund had run up to Fanny and caught her in his arms, twirling her around the yard before putting her down. Her hair had been disarrayed and her cheeks were flushed. Before he could stop himself he leaned down and kissed her. And in the moment their lips met he was filled with such a feeling of utter joy that he was sure he never wanted to let her go.

And with that memory, Edmund Bertram, had woken that morning. The dream had been nagging at his memory all morning and he had only remembered all of it this minute. He heard a shout and saw Mary making her way toward him. His face lit up into a smile. He noticed Fanny down by the garden and felt the smile wear off a bit. What could the dream mean?

* * *

Julia just couldn't get away from him. She was mentally preparing for the dance that night. She knew he'd be there. He made her nervous and happy at the same time. If she could only understand him. If she knew what he was thinking.

He had her completely in his spell now. She had only met him a handful of times after the London incident but still he controlled her. He was in her every thought, her every movement.

She knew that this couldn't be good. Sometimes she wondered if she was losing her mind. This wasn't normal! She would see him tonight, she would dance with him, they would talk. Maybe she would be a little bit wiser afterward.

Maybe he was planning a big revenge on her. Maybe he just wanted to marry her. But what was he doing there? He had no family nearby. And why would he not talk to her, not tell her about himself. She had no idea what had happened to him over the last two years and he seemed a completely changed person. He even walked differently. And she couldn't stop feeling that there was something strange about the way he acted.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm going to try to finish off this story soon. I've got a few days off so hopefully quite a few chapters will be published over the next few days.


	13. Chapter 13

**Nor no man ever loved**

As always a dance was enough to throw the whole house into chaos. Julia couldn't for the life of her decide which dress to wear, Mrs. Norris was busy abusing Fanny so that the poor girl hardly had time to get dressed. Mary was screaming at a poor housemaid and Lady Bertram had still not decided if she was even going.

When it all settled down, about twenty minutes after they were supposed to leave, everyone was ready except for Lady Bertram who hadn't been able to handle Mary's shrill voice and all the rushing. She was presently lying on the sofa in an opium-induced state.

Henry had come up to the house to accompany them and was therefore there to help Fanny and Julia into the carriage. While on the way to the dance he talked wittily and unaffectedly. Julia seemed to smile more than she had the last few days. He also took his opportunity to ask Fanny to dance the first two dances with him. Of course he had expected her to be saving them for him in any case. They were practically engaged, at least if you asked him.

* * *

Fanny both loved and hated dances. They were her opportunity to loosen up, to have a bit of fun. When she danced her partner gave her his undivided attention. She had no one to compete with. And while dancing she always seemed to say the right things, she was never nervous. Of course the small amount of alcohol she usually consumed during the evvening might have something to do with it.

Anyway, she was happy to be opening with Henry. She liked the stability of it. And she became even happier when she realized that Mary would probably not talk to her during the evening. She would be having too much fun.

They had not been late after all and Fanny was currently standing beside Julia waiting for the music to start. She didn't know many people but standing close to Julia was usually an easy way to get an introduction. Julia seemed to know everyone and was quickly engaged for quite a few dances.

Henry appeared at her elbow just as the strings started playing. She took his arm and was guided to the dancefloor. Dancing was easy with Henry. They moved naturally together. She knew exactly where he was. While they danced they talked of unimportant matters. A dance was not the place for a discussion about their future. Fanny was in good spirits and smiled frequently.

Her two dances with Henry passed too quickly and she was led off the floor. Edmund quickly guided her back as Mary danced with her brother. Fanny noticed that Edmund seemed a bit low. He was very quiet.

"How are you, Edmund?," she asked quietly.

He looked at her and she noticed the rings under his eyes.

"Trust you to notice and Mary not to."

She detected bitterness in his voice and gave him a concerned look.

"Oh it is no matter, Fanny. I've just been troubled with such strange... dreams."

"What about, Edmund."

Edmund was usually not one to withhold things and at the moment he was struggling with the urge to tell Fanny everything. She always listened and said wise things. At the same time it was hardly appropriate. He was married now, he had no business dreaming about another woman.

"Do you know, I can never remember. It's very strange."

She studied his face and nodded.

"Yes. Very strange."

They talked of pleasanter things then. But Edmund noticed that it wasn't as natural anymore. Something was different in their relationship, though he did not know what. He longed for his old Fanny.

The dance was soon over and Fanny was led off once again. After that the evening continued with more dancing. Fanny was often led to the dancefloor by the men in her immediate acquaintance. Julia was also busy dancing, though she seemed a little gloomy. She had yet to spy the elusive Mr. Seul. He was usually at every ball. In a sudden fit of sadness she excused herself from her partner. Sometimes her inability to control her life made her quite unable to breathe. She walked outside. She couldn't bear the gardens at the moment and therefore walked into the shadows.

Julia knew better than to cry in public. The tears destroyed her complexion and everybody in her acquaintance could detect sobbing from a mile off. She would have to grin and bear it. At the moment she was standing next to an old oak, nobody would be able to see her as this was part of a small wilderness and wasn't lit. She leaned against the tree and tried to breathe.

That was when she saw her Mr. Seul. He was walking with a very attractive young woman. It was a mild night but the wind was blowing in her direction and Julia had no problem listening in to their conversation.

"Oh, Susan, I don't know what to do" Mr. Seul was saying.

The woman seemed to be comforting him.

"Stop worrying, James. It'll all be all right. You'll see. Just talk to the girl."

"But I can't. She is just..."

"Look, I'm sure this can be resolved. She feels differently now, I'm sure of it. Don't we all have something from the past that we regret."

"Oh, Susan, I'm sorry. I didn't think..."

"It's perfectly fine, James. I lived to tell the tale, remember?"

"Very well... I shall try."

The woman smiled at him.

"You'd better. Then I can finally hear the end of it."

Julia was confused. She didn't really know what this meant. But it was probably positive, she decided. After a few minutes she left the shadows and went inside. She quickly sought out Fanny with one question in mind. After a few careful questions she learned the identity of the Susan woman. Mr. Seul had arrived with her and had introduced her to Fanny and Henry as he was a little acquainted with them, and she was acquainted with Henry.

The young woman was none other than Ms. Andrews' sister.

* * *

A/N: And on that note... I'll try to have the next chapter up ASAP (which probably means in a few weeks). Am working long days at the moment and I have about zero free time.


	14. Chapter 14

**True love never did run smooth**

Mary was determined to leave Mansfield but she dreaded that final moment. Visiting relatives in the rest of the country was all very well, but even that couldn't go on forever. Sooner or later she would have to become a clergyman's wife. At Mansfield she had been able to pretend that it wasn't going to happen. That she and Edmund would somehow inherit the large house instead of Tom. At the same time she hated that Mansfield refused to do her bidding. The servants were rude, her new family did not make an effort to make her feel welcome and of course Fanny hadn't accepted Henry yet. So when Mary awoke the morning after the ball it was with mixed feelings.

She was up uncommonly early, the same time as Edmund. They went down to breakfast together and had quite a pleasant conversation about the weather, which seemed perfect for traveling. Towards the end of their breakfast they were joined by the rest of the family, all of whom looked a little worn and tired. But Edmund appreciated that they had made the effort, and Mary supposed that she was glad too.

They left just before noon. Waving and promising to return soon.

When their carriage rolled away, Fanny breathed a sigh of relief. And was instantly ashamed of her reaction. She looked to her side where Henry stood. He had come to say goodbye to his sister. He noticed her gaze and smiled at her, offering her arm and taking her for a walk in the garden.

And it was here that they saw a carriage containing Susan Andrews going in the direction of Mansfield.

Henry and Fanny had only met her briefly the day before and Fanny was not familiar with her story. She simply knew that Susan was there for a quick visit on her way to someplace in England before coming back for the wedding. So they decided to stay in the garden. Henry wanted to spare her the discomfort, since there was sure to be a confrontation of some sort in the house. So he spoke of London, of the shows they would see and the dresses she would buy.

He tried to avoid talking about Jamaica for as long as possible. But it became inevitable.

"Fanny," he said, leading her to a stone bench, "please tell me what you're thinking."

She looked at him. Her eyes betraying her thoughts.

"To tell you the truth, Henry, I am terrified."

He took her hand and caressed it.

"What are you afraid of?"

"That I won't be able to stand it, that I will miss everyone too much, that there won't be a place for me there..."

Henry looked at her. At his Fanny, for now she was his and his alone. He realized that for once he knew exactly what to say to her.

* * *

At the moment Mansfield Park was not as cheerful or as loving as the looks that were passing between the two young lovers in the gardens. Susan had been subjected to a conversation with Sir Thomas where he had emphasized how her previous experiences might ruin her sister. He had asked her, in a very businesslike manner, if she could in some way remove herself somewhere, or perhaps get married.

So, needless to say, Susan Andrews was fuming.

And now Sir Thomas was having a conversation with Elizabeth and Tom about their engagement. Which left Susan in a room with Julia Bertram, who was probably the person she least wished to see at the moment. She couldn't care less for Mr. Seul's love life when her own sister was suffering at that very moment for a stupid mistake.

Julia had been observing Susan Andrews and she wasn't liking what she had seen. She had eavesdropped enough to realize what the woman sitting before her was guilty of. At the same time she knew the worth of gaining an ally in the pursuit of Mr. Seul, so she didn't let her disdain show. Julia had become quite the politician the last few moments, at least that was how she liked to think of herself.

After some tea and a few chimings of the clock the conference in Sir Thomas' study was finally finished. Elizabeth looked upset when she exited and Tom seemed lost. Susan glared at them, her eyes demanding to know what was happening. She went after her sister and found her halfway up the staircase sitting.

"What's happening?" Susan demanded.

Elizabeth was shaking.

"He says, he says we have a few choices."

"Choices. What a joke."

Elizabeth stared at her sister.

"Either we call it or off, or else we settle somewhere where people won't care, like here, or else we live for another country. Sir Thomas says it is quite different to be married to a baronet's son. People will try to discover something about me. And since our family already has a reputation, it won't be particularly hard."

"Well father will give you a decent dowry at least."

"Susan!" Elizabeth looked outraged, "Why are you acting so trivial about this?"

"Because there is nothing I can do about it."

"Yes, there is," Elizabeth spat out, "you could have agreed to his terms."

"And I would have lost what little freedom I have left," said Susan with a glare.

And with those words she stormed off.

* * *

**A/N: New chapter coming in two weeks with a lot of Fanny and Henry.**


End file.
